Dead on the Horizon
by DeLongeWannabe
Summary: Set in the same universe as The Walking Dead, we follow a rag tag team of survivors trying to make it out of the zombie apocalypse alive. Originally written as an audio drama but now transformed into an episodic adventure...we present to you: Dead on the Horizon.
1. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams**

GHOST VO:

If you are hearing this, you're still alive. The cities have been overrun, I repeat stay away from the cities. I thought I could hold up in my house but it proved to be fatal. Mankind is crumbling before my eyes. Whatever you do, don't let what happened to me happen to you. Perhaps I should start from the beginning…

INT – DEREKS HOUSE

(ALISON is messing with the remote)

DEREK:

Down in the basement.

ALISON:

The television isn't working.

DEREK:

Did you not hear me? I said get down in the basement!

ALISON:

Derek, what's wrong?

DEREK:

Hurry, there's no time to lose!

ALISON:

Okay, okay!

(The two scramble to the basement. DEREK slams the door behind him)

ALISON:

What's going on?

DEREK:

I'm not sure.

ALISON:

Well if you're not sure, why are we in the basement?

DEREK:

Because it's the best place to be, trust me.

ALISON:

Derek, look at me.

DEREK:

We need to block this door.

ALISON:

Block it? Why?

DEREK:

Do we have any extra wood down here?

ALISON:

Did you not hear me? Why do we need to block the door?

DEREK:

Ask questions later! Right now we have tasks to perform.

ALISON:

I'm not blocking any doors without being given a solid reason.

DEREK:

For Christ sake Alison-

ALISON:

Answer me, Derek!

(The sound of breaking glass is heard from beyond the basement door)

ALISON:

What the hell?

DEREK:

Shhh. Be quiet.

ALISON:

Oh my God. Did someone break into our house?

DEREK:

I said be quiet.

ALISON:

Derek-

(There's a slamming against the door)

DEREK:

Move!

(ALISON moves only for DEREK to take a gun out from his back pocket. The door is yanked open and a crazed man tries to run down the stairs. DEREK fires)

ALISON:

Ahhh!

DEREK:

Quiet, you'll attract more.

(Brief silence)

ALISON:

You…you just shot a man in the head.

DEREK:

That's the thing. He wasn't a man.

ALISON:

What are you talking about? That was a man! He was walking on two fucking legs and everything!

DEREK:

That wasn't a man!

ALISON:

Then what the hell was it?

DEREK:

I don't know! All I do know is that the streets are filling up with them.

ALISON:

What?

DEREK:

Come on. We need to secure this door and make sure nothing else gets down here.

INT – GHOSTS HOUSE

RADIO VO:

I repeat: Stay in your houses. This is not a test. It would appear that a national epidemic is spreading and-

(A rapid knocking is heard at the front door)

GHOST:

I'm coming.

(GHOST walks over and answers the door. In runs HUE)

GHOST:

Um, come in?

HUE:

Close the door dammit!

(GHOST does)

GHOST:

I'm sorry but you weren't exactly invited in.

HUE:

Well I'm here now aren't I?

GHOST:

I guess.

(HUE extends a hand)

HUE:

Hue Chinsky.

GHOST:

Arthur Williams but all my friends call me Ghost.

HUE:

Ghost?

GHOST:

Yeah, it was a nickname I developed back in high school computer class. Long story.

HUE:

Listen Ghost, do you know what exactly is going on out there?

GHOST:

Not exactly. All I know is that the television is out and the radio keeps playing the same message over and over again.

HUE:

You mean you haven't stepped foot outside?

GHOST:

No. I barely do except for grocery shopping and all-

HUE:

Listen, we can work together. This is a pretty sweet set up you have here. You and I, we can survive this thing.

GHOST:

I'm sorry Hue but what exactly is going on that needs surviving?

HUE:

The apocalypse.

GHOST:

Ah, I see.

HUE:

What's wrong?

GHOST:

I'm calling the cops because I find you insanely crazy.

HUE:

The phone lines are dead. There's no way to connect to anyone! Listen to reason dammit!

GHOST:

I'm simply using logic-

HUE:

Sometimes logic can't explain everything.

GHOST:

Now that is illogical.

HUE:

Awe fuck off Spock and look out the window!

(GHOST looks out the window)

GHOST:

Holy Moley.

HUE:

Do you have any guns?

GHOST:

My father left me an old rifle in the basement.

HUE:

I'll go find it.

GHOST:

Hue…what are those things?

HUE:

From the look of it, those are the bodies of the dead walking among the living.

GHOST:

Jesus.

HUE:

Like I said, I'll go find the gun.

GHOST:

I'll close the blinds!

HUE:

Ghost…keep your eyes open for more survivors. There's always strength in numbers.

GHOST:

Right.

INT – CHET's HOUSE

(CHET and BRYAN load up their belongings as we hear banging against the front door)

BRYAN:

What the hell do we do?

CHET:

We get the fuck out of here, that's what we do!

BRYAN:

But where are we going?

CHET:

Wherever those things can't find us.

BRYAN:

But the radio told us-

CHET:

Fuck the radio!

BRYAN:

Chet, you need to listen to some sense-

CHET:

No, you need to listen to those things trying to break down the front door and snap into our skin like a fucking slim Jim! We're leaving. Come on!

(CHET opens the back door to the house)

CHET:

Now Bryan!

(CHET and BRYAN exit the house)

INT – DEREK'S BASEMENT

(DEREK sets up an old radio as ALISON watches)

DEREK:

Work dammit.

ALISON:

That thing is over twenty years old. I seriously doubt it works.

DEREK:

I'll fix it then.

ALISON:

You were never Mr. Fix-It, Derek.

DEREK:

Just hand me a screwdriver.

(ALISON hands him a screwdriver as she starts to cough)

ALISON:

Where did you get the gun?

DEREK:

What does it matter? The important thing is we have one.

ALISON:

I want you to tell me where you got that gun-

DEREK:

Jesus, Alison! Does it matter where I got it? I picked it off a dead cop, I raided a gun store, I found it laying on the ground, pick your choice!

ALISON:

What's happening to us?

DEREK:

Nothing. It's simply called survival of the fittest, babe.

ALISON:

Survival of the fittest? All we're doing is laying low in a basement, tampering with a busted radio!

DEREK:

Let me concentrate-

ALISON:

We need to find help!

DEREK:

This is no help! Believe me!

(Silence)

ALISON:

You always promised you would never let anything bad happen to me.

DEREK:

I'm trying my hardest.

(ALISON turns away and continues to cough. She lays down on the sofa)

DEREK:

Alison…I'm sorry.

ALISON:

I'm sure you are. Just go back to your radio.

DEREK:

I'm trying to apologize here.

ALISON:

I hear your apology.

DEREK:

Then accept it. I'm trying to be heartfelt here-

ALISON:

For God sakes, worry about the radio Derek! That's obviously all you really care about.

(Silence)

ALISON:

I'm going to sleep. Maybe there I'll have an escape from this nightmare.

DEREK:

Goodnight…

INT – GHOSTS HOUSE

(HUE comes upstairs with a large rifle. GHOST looks out the window with a pair of binoculars)

HUE:

You see anything?

GHOST:

Just a bunch of corpses.

HUE:

Well try not to be seen.

GHOST:

Not exactly number one on my list right now.

(A rapping comes to the front door)

HUE:

What the hell?

GHOST:

That's going to attract them!

HUE:

I got it!

(HUE runs to the front door and rips it open. It's BRYAN and CHET)

HUE:

Hold it!

CHET:

Whoa! Gun down, we're alive!

BRYAN:

Holy shit, more people.

HUE:

Oh my God. Ghost, we have two more.

GHOST:

Two more? Bring them in pronto!

(CHET and BRYAN run on in. HUE quickly shuts the door and bolts it)

BRYAN:

Thank God we finally found someone. We've been hopping fences all day, outrunning those things hoping to find others.

GHOST:

What are your names?

CHET:

I'm Chet and this is Bryan.

GHOST:

Where are you from?

CHET:

Rockville.

HUE:

Rockville? That has to be five miles away!

BRYAN:

Then we got a good cardio workout then.

GHOST:

You didn't have a car?

CHET:

Had one but it got overrun by those things out there. Had to abandon it.

GHOST:

Jiminy cricket.

BRYAN:

We're just lucky we found this place.

HUE:

Well we're happy to take you in, right Ghost?

GHOST:

Of course.

BRYAN:

Wonderful. Do you have any food or water we can have?

HUE:

Follow me.

(BRYAN and CHET follow HUE to the kitchen)

INT – DEREK's BASEMENT

(DEREK feels ALISON'S forehead)

DEREK:

You're burning up.

ALISON:

It's just a cold. It'll pass in a few days.

DEREK:

It doesn't feel like a cold. You're extra warm to the touch.

ALISON:

I'm fine.

DEREK:

Trust me, you're not. Look at yourself in the mirror. You're as pale as a ghost.

(She does)

ALISON:

Oh my God…

DEREK:

We're going to get help. Come on-

ALISON:

We're not leaving. Not with those things out there.

DEREK:

There has to be working hospitals out there trying to fix this situation right now.

ALISON:

We'll never make it beyond the front door.

DEREK:

I'm not going to let you die down here.

ALISON:

I'm not going to die. A flu's a flu, Derek.

DEREK:

People have died from the flu.

ALISON:

I'm not going to be one of those people. I'm strong.

DEREK:

I know you are. You're one of the strongest people I know.

ALISON:

Then let me tough this out.

DEREK:

Allie…

ALISON:

I love you.

DEREK:

I love you too.

INT – GHOSTS HOUSE

(CHET walks into his new bedroom)

BRYAN:

Looks like we hit the new jackpot.

CHET:

I'd say so.

BRYAN:

So how long do you think we should keep these two alive until we gut them and take their belongings?

CHET:

I don't know. I actually think we can get away with working with these two.

BRYAN:

You're kidding?

CHET:

Not at all. Hue looks as though he's easily assessable and Ghost can come in handy.

BRYAN:

But what if they don't want to help us?

CHET:

Then we'll make them. Until then, we'll sit here nice and pretty.

INT – GHOSTS ROOM

(GHOST fiddles with a radio)

GHOST:

Can anyone hear me?

HUE:

What are you doing?

GHOST:

I'm trying to make contact with others.

HUE:

I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but that crummy little thing will do jack shit.

GHOST:

Just have a little faith in logic.

HUE:

I left my faith in logic long behind me when the dead started rising from their graves.

GHOST:

Come on Hue. We have two more people right here in this house. That's double what we had this morning!

HUE:

I'm just saying-

GHOST:

Never doubt me and my magic.

HUE:

Sure. Whatever you say, Ghost.

(HUE leaves)

GHOST:

Hello. Can anyone hear me? Is anyone alive out there?

INT – DEREKS BASEMENT

ALISON:

Do you remember the first time we met?

DEREK:

How could I forget?

ALISON:

It was in eleventh grade.

DEREK:

Mr. Truman's history class.

ALISON:

I had just transferred from Rockville Private School. We sat next to each other in those uncomfortable desks the school was too cheap to replace. Mr. Truman, being the smartass that he was, decided to give us a group project the first week of school…so he partnered us up. I swear the first time you spoke to me, you could barely get a word out in edgewise. You just stared at me and quivered those lips of yours. It's like you were intimidated or something.

DEREK:

Because I was! You were the prettiest girl in class. There I was, partnered up with a girl I just fell head over heels for at first sight. Every time I opened up my mouth, I felt like I was going to spit up my scrambled eggs and toast.

ALISON:

But we got the project done: An oral report on the economy.

DEREK:

Oh how I dreaded that subject.

ALISON:

And I didn't?

(They both give a little laugh)

ALISON:

I remember when you first asked me out.

DEREK:

We were laying out in my mom's backyard and I told you how special you were to me.

ALISON:

It didn't surprise anyone that we started going out. Everyone did say we completed each other.

DEREK:

The first time you ever told me you loved me was at our homecoming dance.

ALISON:

You held me in your arms and I felt safe. There's no place I feel any safer than in your arms, Derek.

DEREK:

Come here.

(ALISON can't move. She starts to cough)

DEREK:

You okay?

ALISON:

I'm fine.

DEREK:

Let me feel your head.

ALISON:

I said I'm fine.

DEREK:

Let me just-

ALISON:

Derek!

(DEREK touches her forehead)

DEREK:

Fuck! You're searing.

ALISON:

How many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine.

DEREK:

You're not fine. Babe, you're burning up. You're growing worse by the hour.

ALISON:

Please Derek, stop worrying about me.

DEREK:

Come on. Enough with this bullshit. I'm taking you to the hospital.

ALISON:

We won't make it.

DEREK:

Yes, we will. I got my pistol and a box full of shells. Now come on!

ALISON:

Derek…I can't stand up.

DEREK:

You can't stand up?

ALISON:

My legs feel like bricks. They won't budge.

DEREK:

Then I'm carrying you.

ALISON:

There's no way this'll work.

DEREK:

It'll work! I'm not losing you.

(DEREK tries to hoist ALISON up into his arms)

DEREK:

Put your arms around my neck.

ALISON:

I don't feel so good, Derek.

DEREK:

Of course you don't! That's why I'm rushing you to the hospital!

(DEREK finally picks her up. He struggles)

ALISON:

Put me down!

DEREK:

We're leaving!

ALISON:

Put me down!

DEREK:

NO!

ALISON:

DEREK!

(ALISON reaches into DEREK's pocket)

DEREK:

Alison, what are you doing?

(ALISON pulls DEREKS gun on him)

ALISON:

Drop me or I'll fucking shoot you!

DEREK:

Alison, that's my gun.

ALISON:

Put me down. Don't make me do this.

(DEREK gently puts ALISON down)

DEREK:

Don't do anything stupid, Allie.

ALISON:

Back up, Derek.

(He does)

DEREK:

Allie…I'm here for you. It's me. I love you, remember? I just want to help you.

ALISON:

There's no helping me Derek. Can't you see? I'm dying.

DEREK:

You're not dying.

ALISON:

Look at me.

DEREK:

Alison-

ALISON:

LOOK AT ME! My eyes are fucking bloodshot, my skin is as white as porcelain. I can't even walk for Christ sake.

DEREK:

There's always hope, baby.

ALISON:

Don't call me that. Not now. Don't pamper me.

DEREK:

You can't be dying. I mean how?

ALISON:

There's no time for questions. I can feel the changes coming. I sense it.

DEREK:

What changes?

ALISON:

I'm not looking at you as my lover any more, Derek. I'm looking at you as…

DEREK:

As what?

ALISON:

As a feast. I want to tear your skin from your bones and suck them dry.

DEREK:

Huh?

ALISON:

There's only way to stop this. To make sure I don't cause you harm.

DEREK:

Alison, what are you thinking about doing?

ALISON:

I'll always be there for you in your dreams, baby. I love you.

(ALISON puts the gun up to her head)

DEREK:

NO!

(Gunshot goes off. Silence. We then hear slight banging against the upstairs walls from the zombies outside who were alerted by the gunshot. We fade out to "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson)


	2. Nothing Else Matters

**Chapter 2: Nothing Else Matters**

IRVING VO:

"And you shall know that I am the Lord, when I open your graves, and raise you from your graves, O my people." – Ezekiel 37:13. I used to teach that every Sunday before the incident erupted. It's now been two weeks and…Jesus, has it really been two weeks? Wow. My name is Irving Chandler and please, don't call me Father. I'm still trying to teach the group I'm with to stop calling me that. Our group is located on the outskirts of Lakeside near the woods. If you hear this…maybe you can find us. Just look for the smoke signals in the sky.

EXT – LAKESIDE CAMP

(Gunshots goes off. A zombie goes down)

DESIREE:

I got him!

WALLACE:

Don't get too carried away. You stop for one minute to celebrate and you could get caught up in a whole swarm of these motherfuckers.

DESIREE:

They're slow as turtles, Wallace. Just because you ran the hunting store before the incident occurred doesn't mean you know everything.

WALLACE:

I know a lot more than you, little lady. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't know how to hold that damn gun.

DESIREE:

There's two more coming up over that ridge.

WALLACE:

The noise attracted them. These things may seem dumb but they still have some smarts left in their dead heads somewhere.

DESIREE:

I got them.

WALLACE:

Naw, let me and Betsy take care of these two.

(WALLACE raises his sniper)

DESIREE:

You named your sniper rifle Betsy?

WALLACE:

Had this baby since the war. She deserves a proper title.

DESIREE:

And that title was Betsy?

(Gunshot)

WALLACE:

Yep.

(LUKE walks up)

LUKE:

Hey Desiree, you're wanted back at the camp. I'll take over here with Wallace.

DESIREE:

Sure.

WALLACE:

Remember what I told yah and keep an eye out little lady.

DESIREE:

I'll keep that under my hat.

INT – IRVINGS TENT

(IRVING is drinking when MARY enters)

MARY:

Father, may I speak to you?

IRVING:

Mary, please. You don't have to call me Father.

MARY:

I'm sorry. I can go if I'm being a hassle.

IRVING:

No, it's okay. I was just reading this book. What is it that you need?

MARY:

I…I was hoping that I could confess some sins to you.

IRVING:

Mary…

MARY:

Please, Father.

IRVING:

Irving.

MARY:

I'm sorry. It's just I don't know who else to speak to and-

IRVING:

You can't speak to Luke or Doctor Marshal?

MARY:

No. I feel like you're the only one who would understand my situation.

IRVING:

You do understand I'm not a man of God anymore?

MARY:

I understand.

IRVING:

-sighs- Fine. Go ahead and please sit.

MARY:

Thank you Irving.

(She sits)

IRVING:

What is it that you need to tell me?

(Brief pause)

MARY:

I can't go on living like this. This world is just eating away at me. I can't watch people destroy their humanity. Just a few minutes ago…I had to…I had to-

IRVING:

What did you have to do?

MARY:

Owen. He was coughing really badly. You know the symptoms right? Every time someone gets sick…they die. And every time they die, they turn. I couldn't have him endanger the group so I…I killed him.

(Pause)

IRVING:

You killed your son?

MARY:

He was sick, Father.

IRVING:

But you didn't bother to tell anyone? Not even Doctor Marshal?

MARY:

There was no time.

IRVING:

How badly was he coughing?

MARY:

Well-

IRVING:

How bad was it, Mary?

MARY:

I can't remember. I was so nervous and I was caught up in the moment-

IRVING:

You may have just killed an innocent child.

(IRVING stands up)

MARY:

Where are you going?

IRVING:

I'm going to get some fresh air.

MARY:

But, Father-

IRVING:

Please stop calling me that.

MARY:

Irving, please…don't tell anyone.

(Pause)

MARY:

Please.

IRVING:

Where's the body?

MARY:

I done put it away.

IRVING:

I would say "may God wash away your sins" but…I'm afraid that God has no place in this world anymore.

(IRVING exits)

EXT – LAKESIDE CAMP

(WALLACE lights up a cigarette)

LUKE:

You really shouldn't smoke.

WALLACE:

Here's the way I see it. If it ain't the flesh eaters that'll kill me, it's this shit.

LUKE:

So either way, you're going down hacking up blood?

WALLACE:

Either way I'm gonna go down like a champ.

LUKE:

It wouldn't be like you not too.

WALLACE:

Damn right kid. Want one?

LUKE:

No, thanks. I'm not much of a smoker.

WALLACE:

Suit yourself. This is the perfect time to try new things, bend rules, break laws.

LUKE:

Thanks but no thanks, Wallace. I'm still trying to hold onto what little sanctuary I have left before all hell broke loose.

WALLACE:

Awe really? And what would that be? We never really get to talk much Luke.

LUKE:

I didn't really have much of a story before the incident occurred. I was just any other plain homeschooled kid.

WALLACE:

Homeschooled, eh?

LUKE:

Yeah. I was right in the middle of math when the front door to our house came crashing down and we were attacked by those things. Both my parents were killed.

WALLACE:

Terrible way to go out: Right smack dab in the middle of algebra.

(WALLACE inhales smoke)

LUKE:

I would appreciate it if you didn't make fun of my parent's death.

WALLACE:

Sorry kid.

LUKE:

Sure you are.

(A few zombies walk into the distance)

LUKE:

Hey, a few slow pokes are making their way up here. Should we take them out?

WALLACE:

It might be easier to use the machete on them. Go on out there and show them whose boss. It's quieter.

LUKE:

You sure?

WALLACE:

Yeah. It might stop attracting them.

LUKE:

Okay.

WALLACE:

You need me to hold your hand?

LUKE:

I'll be right back.

(LUKE takes out his machete and walks away)

EXT – INNER CAMP

(DESIREE walks up to CLAYTON)

DESIREE:

Hey Clayton. I was told I was needed back here at camp.

CLAYTON:

Yeah. I wanted to speak with you personally.

DESIREE:

What is it?

CLAYTON:

I just wanted you to have a quick check up with Doctor Marshal is all.

DESIREE:

Why?

CLAYTON:

Why? Well after last night and everything…

DESIREE:

Last night? Clay, last night was nothing.

CLAYTON:

Nothing? Are you telling me our scene in my tent last night was not something?

DESIREE:

Clay, we barely did anything.

CLAYTON:

Dez, we had sex last night and it was passionate.

DESIREE:

Sex? You mean those two minutes of awkward grinding and whimpering when we should have been keeping watch over the camp? Is that what you call sex?

CLAYTON:

I'm only keeping an eye out for you.

DESIREE:

What? Are you trying to make sure your seed doesn't impregnate me so we don't bear a child in this ungodly world?

CLAYTON:

Can you please keep your voice down?

DESIREE:

What? Is Mr. Leader of the Group too nervous that everyone is going overhear me? Are you scared that they'll find out that the man who organized this group just had sex with Desiree?

CLAYTON:

Dez, it's not like that.

DESIREE:

Then what is it, Clay? What is it? Tell me!

CLAYTON:

I've fallen in love with you…

(Pause)

DESIREE:

We barely know each other.

CLAYTON:

But we made love.

DESIREE:

Please, just give me some space Clayton.

CLAYTON:

Dez, wait-

(IRVING walks up)

IRVING:

Clayton.

DESIREE:

I'm leaving.

(DESIREE exits)

CLAYTON:

Desiree!

IRVING:

Clayton, we need to talk about something.

CLAYTON:

What is it, Father? Oh, I'm sorry…Irving?

IRVING:

It's Mary. She just told me something extremely dire.

CLAYTON:

Yes?

IRVING:

Can we please step into your tent?

CLAYTON:

Of course.

EXT – LAKESIDE CAMP

(LUKE and WALLACE watch the trees)

LUKE:

Shoot. Forgot my binoculars.

WALLACE:

Don't worry. I got Betsy. She has a damn pretty scope on her.

LUKE:

It should be getting pretty dark soon.

WALLACE:

Soon enough.

(WALLACE puts the scope up to his eye)

LUKE:

Anything out there?

WALLACE:

Just trees and hills. The way the world should be.

LUKE:

Good.

(We then hear a faint moaning in the distance. It starts to get louder)

LUKE:

You know, Wallace. This whole experience is really starting to change me as a person. I think it's-

WALLACE:

Shhh! Quiet. Do you hear that?

LUKE:

Yeah. What is that?

(WALLACE looks through his scope)

WALLACE:

I see something.

LUKE:

What?

WALLACE:

Holy hell…

LUKE:

What it is?

WALLACE:

It's a whole herd of them.

LUKE:

How big?

WALLACE:

I'd say fifty or so.

LUKE:

Oh God…

WALLACE:

Come on. We need to get back to the camp and pack up. There's no way we can take down that wall of dead flesh without being torn apart. Come on! Let's go!

INT – CLAYTONS TENT

CLAYTON:

And she told you this?

IRVING:

Straight to my face.

CLAYTON:

Dammit. I'm trying to keep peace within this group and here someone goes and does this.

IRVING:

What do you suppose we do?

CLAYTON:

We can't possibly keep her if she thinks what she did was a good idea. She's a potential threat to everyone else.

IRVING:

Are you implying we should cast her out into the wilderness like a wild animal?

CLAYTON:

I don't know. How unhinged did she appear?

IRVING;

Unhinged isn't the best word to describe it.

CLAYTON:

Okay. Did she show a little bit of remorse?

IRVING:

Obviously she had some remorse if she came to me.

CLAYTON:

Then we'll have to do something about her.

WALLACE:

Clayton! Where's Clayton!?

IRVING:

Is that Wallace?

CLAYTON:

He's supposed to be keeping watch.

(The two leave the tent)

WALLACE:

Clayton, for Christ sake there you are!

CLAYTON:

Wallace, what are you and Luke doing back up here? You two are supposed to be-

WALLACE:

Listen dammit! There's a whole herd of creepers coming up the tree line. They're heading this way!

IRVING:

Wait a minute? A whole herd?

CLAYTON:

How many?

LUKE:

About fifty, maybe even more.

CLAYTON:

Fuck. Okay, load up the trucks. Tell everyone we're leaving this area now.

WALLACE:

Right.

IRVING:

What about Mary?

CLAYTON:

Nothing else matters at this point except for the safety of our group.

(CLAYTON picks up a bullhorn and starts to yell)

CLAYTON:

Attention Camp Lakeside! This is your leader Clayton Albridge! Code Yellow. I repeat Code Yellow. This is not a drill!

(Suddenly, we hear people rushing around)

LUKE:

I'll go help Doctor Marshal pack up all his supplies.

IRVING:

I'll go get my van started.

(DESIREE runs by)

CLAYTON:

Desiree!

DESIREE:

What is it Clayton?

CLAYTON:

I just wanted to wish you good luck. Be safe out here…it's dangerous.

DESIREE:

Thanks.

(She runs off. MARY walks in crying)

CLAYTON:

Mary, what is it?

MARY:

It's Owen. I can't find him anywhere.

CLAYTON:

Owen? Don't worry, I'll find him for you.

MARY:

Bless you, Mr. Albridge.

(Mary walks off)

CLAYTON:

Wait a minute…

(Suddenly there are screams. DESIREE falls out of her tent as OWEN, as a zombie, claws atop of her)

DESIREE:

HELP!

LUKE:

A corpse is attacking her!

CLAYTON:

Desiree!

WALLACE:

I got it.

(WALLACE points his gun at OWEN)

CLAYTON:

No, don't shoot it. You'll get blood all over her and she'll get infected.

(CLAYTON grabs the zombie and pulls it off of DESIREE)

CLAYTON:

I got it! Hand me that axe!

(LUKE tosses a mini axe to CLAYTON. CLAYTON lurches forward and slices the head off of OWEN)

DESIREE:

Oh my God!

IRVING:

Are you okay? Were you bit or scratched?

DESIREE:

I'm fine.

WALLACE:

Wasn't that corpse Mary Opel's kid?

CLAYTON:

Where the hell is that crazy bitch!? She could have gotten us killed!

IRVING:

No time for that. We gotta pack up.

(The sound of moaning zombies are heard)

CLAYTON:

Shit. Everyone get in their cars.

LUKE:

But we're not all packed up.

CLAYTON:

There's no time!

(Zombies exit through the trees)

WALLACE:

Aim for the heads!

(Gunshots go off. IRVING starts his van up and LUKE hops inside)

IRVING:

Get in!

LUKE:

I'm in!

WALLACE:

I'll get in my pick up! Go on without me!

IRVING:

We all need to ride in one vehicle. Come on!

WALLACE:

That pick up has been with me since I got home from the war. I ain't going anywhere without it-

IRVING:

Dammit Wallace! Get in my goddamn van!

LUKE:

Don't make the Father use Gods name in vein anymore, Wallace.

WALLACE:

Fine!

(WALLACE hops in)

CLAYTON:

Get in the van Desiree! I'm going to help find the doctor.

DESIREE:

You'll never get back in time!

CLAYTON:

Just go!

DESIREE:

We'll wait for you!

(DESIREE gets in the van and closes the door. They hear mumbles in the back seat)

WALLACE:

Who the hell is that?

(They look in the back and see MARY)

MARY:

And may God have mercy on all of our souls….

IRVING:

We just found our culprit.

INT – DOCTORS TENT

(CLAYTON rushes in to find zombies eating DOCTOR MARSHALL)

CLAYTON:

Doctor Marshal? No! Oh God!

(CLAYTON runs out and hits zombies over the head with his axe)

CLAYTON:

Take that! Take that, dammit!

IRVING:

We gotta go.

DESIREE:

But the others!

WALLACE:

We're the only ones left.

LUKE:

I think I see Clayton!

DESIREE:

I see him too! We just can't leave him!

(CLAYTON smashes zombies over the head with his axe)

IRVING:

We're about to be swarmed.

CLAYTON:

GO!

(CLAYTON sticks the axe in a zombies head and it sticks)

DESIREE:

No!

LUKE:

What happened?

DESIREE:

His axe got stuck.

CLAYTON:

Drive! Go on without me!

(A zombie bites into CLAYTON'S neck)

CLAYTON:

Ahhhh!

IRVING:

We're leaving now.

(IRVING drives the van away from the horde of zombies who overtake CLAYTON)

INT – IRVINGS VAN

LUKE:

Where do we go now?

IRVING:

Where ever safety welcomes us.

WALLACE:

We had a good spot back there. Now look at us, running like mice.

IRVING:

Don't worry. We'll find somewhere new.

MARY:

Are you okay, Desiree?

DESIREE:

I'm okay.

LUKE:

You've been awful quiet.

DESIREE:

I'm just still in shock after what happened.

WALLACE:

Let the little lady relax.

IRVING:

I think I see a little safe haven up here.

MARY:

What is it?

WALLACE:

I'll be dammed. It's a police station.

IRVING:

Anybody feel like stocking up?

WALLACE:

You don't have to tell me twice.

(They pull over)

MARY:

It's going to be okay, dear.

DESIREE:

I know.

(We fade out to "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica)


	3. Demons

**Chapter 3: Demons**

ALISON VO:

I love you. I love you. I love you…

INT – DEREKS BASEMENT

(DEREK sits in his basement. ALISON'S body is covered up by a blanket)

DEREK:

Leave me alone. Please…just leave me alone.

(Silence)

DEREK:

Can't you see I just want to be left alone?

(More silence)

DEREK:

Alison…don't.

ALISON VO:

I love you baby.

DEREK:

DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!

(We hear moaning from zombies upstairs)

DEREK:

Shut up. You all just shut your traps before I pop all your heads off like zits.

(DEREK crawls over to the body)

DEREK:

Why'd you do it, baby? I could have saved you.

ALISON VO:

There was no time…

DEREK:

There's always time. There's always time in this fucking house!

ALISON VO:

Goodbye Derek.

DEREK:

No. Don't you dare say goodbye. You don't get to say goodbye. Not like this. Don't tell me goodbye. Alison? Speak to me…SPEAK TO ME!

(DEREK realizes he's speaking to a corpse)

DEREK:

What the hell is wrong with me? I have to be going crazy.

(DEREK gets up and picks up a lamp)

DEREK:

Dammit!

(He smashes the lamp. DEREK leans against the table and starts to cry. Suddenly, the radio turns to life and we hear GHOST)

GHOST:

Hello? Can anybody hear me?

DEREK:

What the hell?

GHOST:

Can anybody hear me? If there is anybody out there, you are not alone. There's a safe point in the middle of the town of Yield. I live at 3406 Chestnut Lane. There are others here. I repeat…you are not alone-

(The radio fizzles out)

DEREK:

Shit.

INT – GHOSTS ROOM

GHOST:

Can anybody hear me?

CHET:

What are you doing?

HUE:

He's trying to make contact with other survivors.

BRYAN:

Is that possible?

GHOST:

Anything is possible in this day and age. Even the dead rising from the grave.

BRYAN:

But with the power failures we've had-

HUE:

I've tried to tell him. It won't go through his skull.

GHOST:

It doesn't hurt to keep trying. Be logical fellas.

CHET:

We're being logical.

GHOST:

I concur. You should really consider strapping on a mic and-

CHET:

Why don't you look around and consider your surroundings Ghost? How long have you been at that radio trying to reach a connection with somebody? Two days? Maybe three? I'd mark that up as a complete and utter failure. There's my logic.

HUE:

Ease back, Chet.

GHOST:

All I'm doing is trying to save lives. Don't you want to help others? I mean come on…we saved yours.

BRYAN:

That you did and we're very grateful for that.

CHET:

I'm just saying. Try a different technique, smart guy.

(CHET exits)

INT – DEREKS BASEMENT

(DEREK buttons up his vest and puts on his baseball cap)

ALISON VO:

Where are you going?

DEREK:

I'm leaving.

ALISON VO:

Why?

DEREK:

There are others out there. Besides, I'm not going to stay boxed up down here waiting to die.

ALISON VO:

What about me?

DEREK:

That's easy. You're staying here. You're dead.

ALISON VO:

But Derry-

DEREK:

Don't call me that. Never call me that.

ALISON VO:

You're just going to leave me here to rot?

DEREK:

What else am I going to do with you? You made your choice.

ALISON VO:

Please take me with you.

DEREK:

No. I'm leaving now. It's my turn to say goodbye. Goodbye, Alison.

(DEREK checks his gun and heads for the stairs)

ALISON VO:

You'll never make it out alive!

DEREK:

Is that so?

ALISON VO:

They'll eat you alive and finish it all off by drinking your soul!

DEREK:

I'll take my chances.

ALISON VO:

I thought you loved me. Now you're going to leave me all alone…

DEREK:

Goodbye.

(DEREK starts up the stairs)

ALISON VO:

We'll meet again, Derry. Soon enough…we'll meet again.

INT – DEREK'S GARAGE

(DEREK starts up his car and raises the garage door. The open door reveals a dozen moaning zombies but DEREK drives forward and zips past them)

DEREK:

Okay. Now to find that address. Where is that-oh shit!

(All of a sudden, the car crashes into an overturned ambulance)

INT – BEDROOM

(DEREK opens his eyes)

DEREK:

Ugh. Where am I?

FREEMAN:

It's okay. You're safe now.

DEREK:

Where the hell am I?

FREEMAN:

You're in my spare guest room.

DEREK:

Who are you?

FREEMAN:

My name is Freeman. I live down the street from you Mister…Joseph is it? I just moved in the other day.

DEREK:

How'd I get here?

FREEMAN:

I'm afraid you were in a terrible car crash. It was so dark out you didn't see the overturned ambulance. Thank Heavens you were wearing your seatbelt or else you would have snapped your neck.

DEREK:

Did…did you save me?

FREEMAN:

I did. I came to your aid with my trust shotgun and took down as many corpses as I could to make sure you were okay.

DEREK:

Why?

FREEMAN:

I haven't seen a living soul in the past few days. The Lord knows I wasn't going to let one slip through my fingers this easily.

DEREK:

Where's my gun?

FREEMAN:

It's downstairs in the kitchen. You had a few cuts and bruises I had to mend too.

DEREK:

How long was I out?

FREEMN:

For a few hours. You were quite banged up.

DEREK:

I can't believe that I crashed my car.

FREEMAN:

It's okay. The important thing is you're alive.

DEREK:

But listen, there are others. We have to get out of here.

FREEMAN:

What do you mean?

DEREK:

I heard on the radio. There was a voice…there's a house not too far from here. There are others who can help us.

FREEMAN:

You mean other survivors?

DEREK:

Yes.

FREEMAN:

Oh happy day. Do you know where it is?

DEREK:

The house? I should. Do you have a car?

FREEMAN:

I have a convertible.

DEREK:

Pretty much the same thing.

FREEMAN:

Let me just go get Jeremy.

DEREK:

Who's Jeremy?

FREEMAN:

He's my son. If you know where there are others, we're all going.

(FREEMAN leaves the room)

FREEMAN:

Jeremy! Everything is going to be okay.

(DEREK sits up)

DEREK:

Ah, shit that hurts.

FREEMAN:

Come on Jeremy, daddy needs you to cooperate.

(DEREK gets up and exits the room. He follows FREEMAN'S voice into a bedroom)

FREEMAN:

Please, just put your jacket on. That's all daddy wants you to do.

(We hear growling and the rattling of chains. DEREK enters the room to find FREEMAN standing next to a zombified child chained to the wall)

DEREK:

Holy shit…

FREEMAN:

What are you doing in here!?

DEREK:

What am I doing? What the fuck are you doing with that thing chained to the wall?

FREEMAN:

This is my son!

DEREK

That's not your son. That's one of those things.

FREEMAN:

He's not a flesh eater. He's perfectly normal. He's just a little testy.

DEREK:

Freeman…look at yourself. You're trying to put a straightjacket on the thing. It's dead.

FREEMAN:

He's my son, dammit! Look into his eyes.

DEREK:

What eyes? He has no goddamn pupils, left. They've filmed over.

FREEMAN:

He comes with us. It'll be safe. I have his jacket.

DEREK:

I'm sorry Freeman but there's no way I'm leaving here with that thing in our company.

(DEREK picks up a baseball bat)

DEREK:

Move aside, Freeman.

FREEMAN:

Put the bat down, kid.

DEREK:

No. I gotta do what I gotta do.

FREEMAN:

I'm not going to let you kill my boy!

(FREEMAN draws his shotgun on DEREK)

DEREK:

You're really going to shoot a living person over a rotting mess?

FREEMAN:

He's all that I have.

DEREK:

It's okay Freeman. I lost someone too. I know the feeling-

FREEMAN:

Never say that to someone! Never say that to someone who is going through this pain! It's bullshit! It's fucking bullshit! Just because you lost someone doesn't mean it'll soften my blows. I'm not going to feel any more chipper over the fact that we're all human. Because when you look at the big picture, we're all destined to fail. It's like God is laughing at us. He's pointing at me…laughing at me.

(FREEMAN drops his gun)

FREEMAN:

Why did he take my boy away from me?

DEREK:

I'm sorry.

FREEMAN:

He was just playing ball. That's all he was doing…minding his own business. I was mowing the grass like any other Tuesday. I even saw the son of a bitch who bit him. He walked up to him and just grabbed at him like it was nothing. "Help me! Help me!" I cried out Jeremy's name but it was too late. I bashed the fuckers face in but he had done his damage. I can't imagine what else I could have done to of stopped it. Letting him go is just too painful…

DEREK:

But he's not here anymore. What you're holding onto is just a demon.

FREEMAN:

I can't do it.

DEREK:

You can't do what?

FREEMAN:

I can't get rid of him. I've tried but…

DEREK:

Here, I'll do it.

(DEREK picks up FREEMAN'S gun)

FREEMAN:

Jeremy?

DEREK:

He's not here, Freeman. Now we might want to back up. This might get a little messy. Don't want to get any of its blood on us…

(DEREK cocks the shotgun)

FREEMAN:

I love you son.

(Gunshot goes off)

INT – GHOSTS BASEMENT

(HUE is drinking some alcohol as CHET and BRYAN walks down the stairs)

CHET:

Thought we'd find you down here.

HUE:

Jesus! Never sneak up on me like that again.

BRYAN:

Sorry. What you drinking?

HUE:

Found a bottle of booze over in the pantry over there.

CHET:

Ah, so you planning on getting hammered and leaving us out of the party?

HUE:

Frankly I was hoping to get away from Ghost and his technical mumbo jumbo. That shit was starting to give me a headache.

BRYAN:

Pass the bottle over here friend. It's going to be a long night.

CHET:

What were you before this whole thing happened, Hue?

HUE:

Nothing really. I was kind of a wanderer.

CHET:

A loner?

HUE:

I guess you can call me that. No steady paycheck, no real home, nothing. But I worked real hard all my entire life.

BRYAN:

But that got you nothing?

HUE:

Not really.

BRYAN:

Shit. Take another sip, you earned it.

CHET:

My old man always told me to keep your shoulder to the mill; hard work will one day pay off.

HUE:

I guess all that can go right out the window considering the world is nothing more than a living cemetery.

CHET:

Hey, you're still alive aren't yah?

BRYAN:

Stand proud.

HUE:

I guess.

CHET:

This isn't the time to guess. Every minute is dire.

BRYAN:

You waste just one precious second and you could end up dead.

HUE:

Well I'm not going to end up dead. I got this far and with all my hard work paying off, I'll-

CHET:

Ahem…we'll.

HUE:

We'll survive this thing.

CHET:

Here, here. I'll drink to that.

INT – FREEMAN'S KITCHEN

FREEMAN:

Are you sure that's where the voice on the radio said the others would be?

DEREK:

Positive. It's been ringing in my head for the past hour.

FREEMAN:

That's not that far from here.

DEREK:

I know. I'm just not that sure how easy it'll be to get there.

FREEMAN:

What do you mean?

DEREK:

Think about it: If we take a car, we'll attract all those lame brains and make them follow us to our destination.

FREEMAN:

So what are you saying? Should we make a run for it?

DEREK:

Possibly. It's a risky choice though.

FREEMAN:

I only have fifteen shells left.

DEREK:

I don't want to waste any more myself. You got anything else we could use?

FREEMAN:

I got something but it's loud.

DEREK:

I'll take the chance.

FREEMAN:

I have a chainsaw in the garage next to a canister of gasoline I use to fill the lawnmower.

DEREK:

I'll tell you what…bring the chainsaw with us but douse the inside of your car with  
the gasoline.

FREEMAN:

Why?

DEREK:

How attached are you to your convertible?

INT – FREEMAN'S CAR

(FREEMAN and DEREK drive out of FREEMAN'S garage and into the street)

FREEMAN:

Now what?

DEREK:

Tuck and roll!

(The two open their car doors and jump out. The car drives into a mound of zombies)

DEREK:

Did you take the lighter out like I told you?

(Suddenly the car explodes)

FREEMAN:

Yes, I did!

DEREK:

Good. Now we move!

(FREEMAN and DEREK get up and start running for their lives through the backstreets of the neighborhood)

INT – GHOSTS LIVING ROOM

GHOST:

What was that?

HUE:

I don't know but it sounded like thunder.

BRYAN:

Could it be an oncoming storm?

CHET:

Calm down guys. That's what it probably is. It's probably a storm.

GHOST:

No, look out the window! There's smoke in the distance! There's been some sort of explosion.

EXT – NEIGHBORHOODS

(FREEMAN runs ahead of DEREK)

FREEMAN:

Keep up, son!

DEREK:

I'm hurrying!

ALISON VO:

Oh Derry…

DEREK:

Huh?

ALISON VO:

Derry…

FREEMAN:

Hurry!

(DEREK stops running)

ALISON VO:

I'm so lonely, Derry. Why don't you come back home?

DEREK:

Alison?

FREEMAN:

Behind you, Derek!

(DEREK turns around to see a moaning zombie. He shoots it)

FREEMAN:

What's the matter with you, son? You were almost eaten by that corpse!

DEREK:

I'm sorry. I guess I just got distracted.

FREEMAN:

Distracted? There's no times for distractions! Now keep up!

(The two start running again)

INT – GHOSTS HOUSE

CHET:

What are you doing?

GHOST:

I'm going out there to see what's going on.

CHET:

Like hell you are!

BRYAN:

Are you crazy, man? We don't know how many of those things are out there.

GHOST:

I have to see what made that signal. It could have been another survivor!

HUE:

Maybe we should listen to them, Ghost-

GHOST:

There's no time! If there are survivors out there now, they could be dead by tomorrow morning!

CHET:

Fine. Go out and get yourself killed. But I'll tell you this, I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your skull if you come back as one of them.

GHOST:

Thank you for being honest with me, Chet.

CHET:

Now go on, leave. We'll take care of your house for you.

HUE:

Be careful out there.

GHOST:

I'm not the strongest fighter but I can run really fast. Remember that gentlemen.

(GHOST goes to open the door when a loud pounding comes to it)

BRYAN:

Shit!

CHET:

Hue, hand me the rifle. The dead are trying to get in.

GHOST:

Not on my watch!

(The sound of a chainsaw revving to life behind the door fills the air)

HUE:

What the hell?

GHOST:

Holy Hannah. They've learned to use tools.

DEREK:

Open the door!

GHOST:

My God, a survivor!

CHET:

Hold it!

(CHET pushes GHOST out of the way)

GHOST:

Chet, what are you doing?

CHET:

How many of you are out there?

FREEMAN:

Just two of us. Please let us in!

CHET:

Are any of you bit?

DEREK:

No!

CHET:

How did you know to come here?

GHOST:

Let them in, Chet!

CHET:

How did you know to come here!?

DEREK:

We heard the voice on the radio!

(Pause)

GHOST:

It worked…

BRYAN:

Chet?

CHET:

I don't think we should let them in.

GHOST:

This is my house. We're letting them in.

CHET:

They could be dangerous.

GHOST:

Who says you aren't?

(Slight pause)

FREEMAN:

Let us in!

(The chainsaw stops)

DEREK:

Awe shit!

GHOST:

I'm opening the door!

(GHOST pushes CHET aside and unbolts the door. DEREK and FREEMAN rush in and GHOST slams the door behind them)

DEREK:

It's about time…

GHOST:

Gentlemen, welcome to your safe house.

(Fade out to "Demons" by Imagine Dragons)


	4. Hurt

**Chapter 4: Hurt**

DESIREE VO:

Why does this always happen? Every time something good sets in, it all gets ruined. It's like I'm a bad omen. First it was Camp Brookview and now it's Camp Lakeside. How many people are we going to have to lose? Clayton. He was a good leader. Why did I act that way towards him? I was being completely idiotic and look where he is now. If only there was a way to tell him I was sorry…

INT – POLICE STATION

(IRVING opens up the infirmary of the station)

WALLACE:

Christmas time, folks. Lock and load.

(Everyone quietly walks in)

IRVING:

I'm going to see if there's a map in this place. They gotta have one.

MARY:

You mean you don't know your way around the town?

IRVING:

This isn't my vicinity.

WALLACE:

Alright, alright. There's no time to be arguing. Irving, go find your map so we can get the hell out of here. Mary, why don't you loosen up and go pick out your weapon of choice?

MARY:

I don't believe in guns.

WALLACE:

Oh fuck me.

LUKE:

Don't start Wallace-

WALLACE:

It's end of the world as we know it and you're so saying you don't believe in guns? What if you're surrounded by ten, maybe twenty of those things outside? What? Are you gonna use a little pocketknife.

MARY:

I can use a blunt instrument-

WALLACE:

Clayton had a perfectly blunt instrument and look what happened to him.

DESIREE:

Wallace, shut it!

(Pause)

LUKE:

We lost a lot of good people back there. Clayton, Doctor Marshall, everyone.

DESIREE:

It's not fair.

WALLACE:

Nothings fair, kid. This world is a sick place and all it wants to do is eat us alive. I'm gonna go see if this place has any extra shells which Betsy can use.

(WALLACE exits)

MARY:

The Lord is looking out for us. We have Father Irving leading us and not a dead soul touched our body when we were leaving that campsite.

DESIREE:

Except your son was all over me.

MARY:

Owen? Did he get any blood on you, Desiree?

LUKE:

Nothing happened to her, Mary.

MARY:

Did you get hurt?

DESIREE:

I'm fine.

MARY:

Then you see! Another example of the Holy Spirit following us!

DESIREE:

If God was truly watching over us, why did he let your rotting corpse of a son attack me in the first place?

MARY:

Maybe it was divine intervention.

LUKE:

Mary, I think it's time for you to face your fears and find a gun to attach yourself to.

MARY:

I don't think I can-

LUKE:

I believe in you. Besides, if you need any help, Wallace is in there.

MARY:

Okay. I'll be right back.

(MARY exits)

DESIREE:

Really? Did you just send her in there to get a gun?

LUKE:

Eh, give us a little free time from her.

DESIREE:

What is wrong with her?

LUKE:

She's been a little tightly wound ever since she lost her husband. He died from the flu the first week after the incident.

DESIREE:

Oh wow.

LUKE:

Yep. Left her all alone with Owen before they were found by the rest of us. Now it's just…

DESIREE:

Yeah.

LUKE:

You don't look like the kind of person who likes to talk about their life before the incident.

DESIREE:

Because there's not much to tell. Dead beat dad, slut of a mom, no real identity. I guess I never came out of my ugly duckling phase.

LUKE:

You looked like you were getting along pretty well inside of the group.

DESIREE:

Well that's how it first starts out. It's always calmest before the storm but then boom…shit hits the fan.

LUKE:

Desiree, I have to ask this. Did anything happen between you and Clayton?

DESIREE:

Is it obvious?

LUKE:

Not entirely.

DESIREE:

Be honest with me, Luke.

LUKE:

Okay. I guess it was a little obvious. Plus I overheard you two the night you…well-

DESIREE:

You can say it.

LUKE:

Had sex.

DESIREE;

I would have said fucked but okay.

LUKE:

Well I'm not as blunt as you are.

DESIREE:

You're so modest, you know that?

LUKE:

Is that a problem?

DESIREE:

Not at all. It's just a rare find in this day and all.

LUKE:

I'm just being myself. There's no changing who I am, even when the world has gone to blood and dust.

DESIREE:

That's why you're a good man.

LUKE:

Thanks.

(IRVING enters)

IRVING:

I found a map.

LUKE:

Great! Um, what is that you're wearing?

IRVING:

Bullet proof vest. I found it in the locker room down the hall.

DESIREE:

You worried that a corpse will try to shoot you?

IRVING:

You never know.

LUKE:

The extra padding could come in handy as a shield.

IRVING:

Exactly.

(WALLACE reenters)

WALLACE:

Damn police stations and their political correctness. They don't have a single bullet that matches Betsy here.

IRVING:

Where's Mary?

WALLACE:

She's in the arsenal seeing which weapon she prefers: The magnum or the glock.

IRVING:

Perfect. Alright everyone, lets pack up and start heading out.

DESIREE:

Where are we gonna go?

IRVING:

According to the map, there's a little village just north of here. I think that should be a good target for us to head for.

WALLACE:

As long as we stay away from the larger populations, we should we good.

IRVING:

Right. Now let's check out the rest of this station and-

(We hear a clanking in the distance)

LUKE:

What's that?

IRVING:

I'm not sure.

WALLACE:

Whatever it is, I don't like it.

IRVING:

Wallace, you come with me. Desiree, you and Luke stay behind. We'll go find out what's making that noise.

LUKE:

You sure you don't need any help?

IRVING:

I'm sure. Just keep both eyes open for anything.

INT – PRISON SECTION

(The clanking is getting louder)

WALLACE:

It's over here.

IRVING:

I hear it. It's coming from inside the cell block over there.

WALLACE:

Hold on. Let me shine my flash light on over there.

(WALLACE shines his flash light on and the two gasp)

WALLACE and IRVING:

-Gasp!-

(There's a live prisoner inside the jail cell sliding a cup against the bars)

KENNETH:

So the Calvary finally arrives.

WALLACE:

Holy shit. The fucker's still alive.

KENNETH:

Excuse me. I may be a prisoner but I take offense to that.

IRVING:

How long have you been locked up in there?

KENNETH:

A few days. Been holding up on nothing but stale bread and liquor.

WALLACE:

Where the hell did you get that?

KENNETH:

The sheriff gave me a supply before he left. I guess he knew the world was coming to an end and decided to give me my last meal while locking up.

IRVING:

Why didn't he let you out?

KENNETH:

Why not just leave me here instead of pushing me out onto the green mile? It'd be much easier.

IRVING:

So…do you have any idea what's going on out there.

KENNETH:

I've heard rumors. Before the station went black, I was told stories about corpses eating people and shit like that. Sounded like grade-A bullshit to me. But then again, look where I am.

WALLACE:

Why you even in here?

KENNETH:

Robbed a store and stabbed the clerk.

IRVING:

Looks like you're getting your just desserts.

KENNETH:

I guess so.

WALLACE:

What's your name?

KENNETH:

What's it to you?

WALLACE:

It's not every day we come across someone who lives off of stale bread and booze for three days straight. That takes dedication.

KENNETH:

I'm Kenneth.

WALLACE:

Wallace. This is Irving.

IRVING:

Okay, okay. You don't have to introduce us. You're acting like you're going to bring him along with us.

KENNETH:

What, you don't want me to tag along? You scared I'm going to hurt you or something?

IRVING:

Yes, actually.

WALLACE:

We have others. All together, we make up a small group of about five.

KENNETH:

Really? You know…the sheriff keeps the key to this cell behind you on the desk-

IRVING:

Forget it. I'm not letting a convict join in with the rest of my group.

WALLACE:

Irving, think about it. He could be of some good use.

IRVING:

What use could an armed robber be of?

KENNETH:

I'm really good with hand to hand combat, fellas.

IRVING:

Oh yes, I'm sure that is going to come in handy when dealing with those things outside.

KENNETH:

Then give me a gun-

IRVING:

Hell no.

WALLACE:

I'll watch over him. We'll give him a knife and I'll make sure he doesn't harm anyone.

IRVING:

I still won't trust that man.

KENNETH:

Come on, Irving is it? Come on Irving! If this is a life or death situation…I want to live. I'll do anything to prove my keep. I've made mistakes but after being in here for so long, I've learned from my mistakes. There are things even scarier than what goes on in my head and that's death. I don't want to die. So give me a fighting chance.

WALLACE:

I trust this guy, dammit. Give him a chance.

(Pause)

IRVING:

Fine. But I'm going to warn you: If you even touch a hair on one of my group members, I'll personally strangle you until you see the firey archways of hell. Do you hear me?

KENNETH:

Loud and clear.

WALLACE:

I found the key.

(They unlock the cell and open it)

IRVING:

Okay, come out. But before you do anything else, I'm going to frisk you.

KENNETH:

Why?

IRVING:

It's a prison. I want to make sure you don't have any hidden weapons on you.

KENNETH:

Fine.

(KENNETH is frisked)

IRVING:

He's clean.

WALLACE:

Here. Take this knife. You say you're good with hand to hand combat? Consider this your tool of choice. But be warned, don't get a drop of blood on you. One bite or scratch from those things out there and you're a dead man.

KENNETH:

Right.

IRVING:

Okay, you lead the way Kenneth. We're following.

INT – POLICE STATION

MARY:

They've been gone for quite a while.

LUKE:

I'm sure everything is okay.

DESIREE:

What if they don't come back? Do you think-

MARY:

Oh my God!

(MARY rises her gun)

KENNETH:

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Put the gun down! I'm safe, it's cool.

MARY:

Prisoner! He's a prisoner!

WALLACE:

Mary, it's okay. Put the gun down you psychotic bitch-

IRVING:

Everybody calm down!

DESIREE:

Who is that?

IRVING:

Everyone shut up!

(Silence)

IRVING:

Everyone, this is Kenneth. He's the latest addition to our group.

MARY:

What? You're letting a prisoner into our group?

KENNETH:

Ma'am, I assure you-

MARY:

What were you even arrested for? Hm?

LUKE:

Is this safe?

WALLACE:

Don't worry. I got a tight leash on this fella.

DESIREE:

Who are you really?

KENNETH:

I'm just a guy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I got stuck in a dark place during a period of my life and I couldn't find a way out. Now here I am hoping that you all would trust me because I really need a second chance in life.

MARY:

Some men don't deserve second chances.

KENNETH:

Really ma'am? Well I don't mean to be rude but I can't help but notice your WWJD t-shirt. Doesn't Jesus give second chances?

MARY:

Not for sinners like you.

LUKE:

Mary, we don't even know what he did.

DESIREE:

I hate to ask but I would feel better knowing exactly what you did do which got you here.

(Pause)

IRVING:

Kenneth?

WALLACE:

He doesn't have to answer-

KENNETH:

I robbed a store and ended up stabbing the clerk.

MARY:

So you killed a man?

KENNETH:

I didn't kill him.

MARY:

But you mortally wounded him.

KENNETH:

He didn't die.

MARY:

That's a variation of a sin.

IRVING:

Mary, please-

MARY:

He should stay here to be fed on.

KENNETH:

They already told me I was coming.

MARY:

Well I'm saying you're not.

IRVING:

Mary, he's coming.

WALLACE:

I'll be watching over him like a hawk.

LUKE:

The sun is almost up guys.

IRVING:

We should be going.

MARY:

Not with him.

WALLACE:

He's coming whether you like it or not.

DESIREE:

I guess we can give him a chance.

MARY:

Desiree! What can of answer is that? Would Clayton have said that?

DESIREE:

Yes, he would have.

MARY:

You don't know that.

(KENNETH gives a quick cough)

IRVING:

You okay, Kenneth?

KENNETH:

Yeah, just something in my throat.

MARY:

How long have you had that cough?

KENNETH:

What do you mean how long? I just coughed now.

MARY:

I don't know.

(MARY raises her gun)

LUKE:

Mary, put down your gun.

MARY:

He's infected. Can't you see? He's been cooped up in this station for so long, he's caught the flu. He's going to die and turn, just like my husband and my son.

IRVING:

Mary, listen to reason. Your husband had the flu for a long period of time. You told me Owen just had a bad cough. You reacted by jumping to extreme conclusions. Put the gun down.

MARY:

He's going to die and eat us all, just like all the others!

WALLACE:

Mary if you don't put that gun down, I'll make you put it down.

KENNETH:

Please, I'm not sick! I'm perfectly fine.

DESIREE:

No one has to get hurt, Mary.

MARY:

I'll kill him. I'll kill him to save us all.

IRVING:

Mary, we don't kill the living. Remember what the Lord said: Thou shall not kill. I preached it every Sunday.

MARY:

Father, I'm sorry. I gotta do this.

WALLACE:

Kenneth, duck!

(WALLACE grab's MARY'S arm)

IRVING:

Wallace, no!

MARY:

Let go of my arm you crazy-

DESIREE:

Everybody down! That's a live firearm!

(A gunshot goes off)

MARY:

Let go!

WALLACE:

Don't make me do this!

MARY:

Do what?

(WALLACE punches MARY. MARY collapses to the ground, knocked out cold)

WALLACE:

She's out cold.

IRVING:

Everyone okay?

DESIREE:

Yeah.

KENNETH:

Fuck, that woman is crazy!

IRVING:

We'll have to do something with her once she comes to.

WALLACE:

Are you actually considering keeping her?

IRVING:

I'm not ditching her. That's murder.

DESIREE:

It would be awfully cruel.

KENNETH:

I'm sorry I caused all this. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

IRVING:

It's okay.

WALLACE:

Don't worry about it. I always wanted to punch this broad's lights out.

KENNETH:

No, nothing is going the way it's supposed to be! First my parents disown me after I drop out of medical school, then I go to prison, now the world is ending and I almost die due to a crazy Christian woman.-

IRVING:

Get used to it.

WALLACE:

Welcome to the new world, kid.

DESIREE:

We need to leave now. I'm sure that gunshot is going to attract lurkers.

IRVING:

Good point. Let's pack up and head out everyone.

DESIREE:

Alright. Hey Luke let's….oh my God!

IRVING:

What is it?

DESIREE:

Luke's hurt. He's been shot!

(The group huddle around an injured LUKE. He's alive but injured. "Hurt" by Johnny Cash starts to play)


End file.
